The Awesome Trio Paintball Against Bare Skin
by ulquiorra-sama-lover
Summary: this is an awesome trio story based off the slow mo guys video, paintball against bare skin!


It was a quiet day in three households. Until two of them were interrupted with loud, annoying tones. It was a signal that they had a new message. Mathias and Alfred both had the same message from Gilbert. "Hey! Come to my house! I want to try something! Lukas and Arthur are allowed to come also if you want to bring them!" Is the message from their dear friend. Soon after they heard the message they were over at Gilbert's and Ludwig's house. It was a surprisingly cold day in Germany. Mathias and Alfred never so knocked once before they opened the door and walked strait in. They were soon greeted by Gilbird and followed him into the backyard. There they saw Gilbert with a paint ball gun in his hand. "Hey guys! You heard my message!"  
"Yea Gilbert, we did. Now what was it you wanted to try that required us to come over so urgently?" Mathias said curiously. Eying the paintball gun in Gilbert's hand.  
"Yea dude, what-is it?" Alfred said of course having to add his two cents. Arthur sat in the kitchen watching the trio, not wanting to be anywhere close to the three when they were together. Lukas on the other hand, refused to come as soon as he heard that Gilbert and Alfred were going to be there. Arthur, sadly, had no choice in going seeming how Alfred was not like Mathias and didn't leave him alone when he didn't want to go somewhere. No, he was forcefully dragged against his will here. He soon tuned back into the trio outside.  
"I want to see how much it hurt to get shot with a paintball gun! To see if all these sissies that has gotten shot with one are just pussy that cant stand the pain. And we all know if Mathias say's it hurt's, it going to hurt like a bitch!" Gilbert said softly chuckling. Alfred laughed knowing that to be fully well true since his best friend, practically his second brother, Mathias had a VERY high pain tolerance. "Well Gilbert, were here so we might as well!" Alfred said sort of excitedly.  
"Yea, lets do it!" Mathias said in his, always loud voice.  
"Alright, who's going first?" Gilbert said questionably, not wanting to be the first one.  
"I will!" Mathias said volunteering himself.  
"Alright, we both get to shoot you and you get to choose where." Gilbert said sighing in relief knowing that wither or not that it hurts Mathias that its still going to hurt. Alfred cheered happily knowing that he'll also be able to shoot Mathias with the gun. Mathias rolled up his sleeve to his shirt and held out the back of his arm. "Just try not to hit anything lethal." Mathias said with no fear in his voice what so ever.  
"If I do anyways your not going to die from it." Gilbert said while taking aim at Mathias' arm.  
"True." Mathias said bluntly. Gilbert pulled the trigger and it his Mathias' arm at full speed and blue paint splattered against his arm. "FUCK!" Mathias yelled out as he held where Gilbert had shot him. "FUCK THAT HURT!" Mathias yet again let out another yell. Gilbert and Alfred looked at each other like 'should we continue?' But the smirk they had on there faces told them to continue. Mathias lifted his hand to show the other two the damage the paintball had done. They rubbed the paint off softly seeming how if they tried to do it roughly Mathias would probably bite their fingers off. And sure enough the paintball had broken the skin and his arm was now bleeding. They soon agreed that after Alfred had gotten his shot at Mathias they would let him go inside so Arthur could patch him up some, all three of them knowing that Arthur, even if he didn't like you, would patch ya up if you were bleeding. Once Alfred was handed the paint gun and Gilbert had made sure that the gun would not misfire, Mathias held out his other arm. Alfred took aim and hit the soft flesh of Mathias arm, this time green pain splattering his arm. Mathias quickly withdrew his arm and held it close to his chest and let out a growl of pain. "Shit! That hurt worse than the fucking first time!" Mathias yelped and held out his arm for his friends to see the damage this time. Alfred was closer when he shot than Gilbert was and did more damage to his arm than Gilbert did. His arm was bleeding more and was getting irritated from the paint in the wound. It stung at the slightest touch. Gilbert and Alfred brought Mathias inside to Have Arthur bandage him so they could go on with there fun. Arthur looked up at the Trio and saw Mathias arms, giving he was no longer paying attention to them and almost tipped the chair back as he stood up when he saw his bleeding arms. Arthur quickly cleaned the paint from the wounds and was mumbling angrily as he wrapped bandages around his arms. When he finished Mathias ruffled Arthur's hair and soon went outside to join his friends. "Alright who's the first one I get my revenge on first?" Mathias said, eager to shoot one of the two. When he saw Gilbert with the gun and Alfred slightly pulling his shirt up he got quickly that it was Alfred's turn and was wanting them to aim for his stomic. Gilbert quickly took aim and Alfred shut his eyes. The loud crack of the gun firing and a scream of pain. "DAMN IT MATHIAS YOU WERN'T LYING WHEN YOU SAID THAT FUCKING HURT!" Alfred screamed out and held his stomic painfully. He slowly removed his hand to reveal the large welt that was forming and blood trickle down his stomic between the purple paint. Mathias grabbed the gun from Gilbert. "Okay where do I get ta shoot ya Alfred?" Mathias said impatiently. Alfred slapped the other side of his stomic and Mathias quickly took aim. He quickly pulled the trigger and watched the blue paint splatter across his stomic as he let out another loud yelp of pain. Alfred jumped around a bit before settling down and letting his friends who where laughing there asses off see the damage Mathias had done. Another large welt was appearing on his stomic as a bit more blood trailed down his stomic. They led Alfred inside to yet again have Arthur patch up another one of the Trio members. Arthur this time seeing that it was his boyfriend that he had to patch up slightly ticked him off. Once the paint was cleaned off and wounds where bandaged Alfred went back outside to see Mathias Reloading the gun and Gilbert unbuttoning his shirt. "What the hell is going on?" Alfred asked confused. "What does it look like, I'm reloading the gun and Gilbert wants to be shot in the back, put two and two together Alfred." Mathias said when he finished reloading the gun. Gilbert stood slightly bent forward as Mathias took aim. He was the type to hold grudges and was enjoying shooting his friends who shot him back. He pulled the trigger and red paint splattered across Gilbert's back as he yelled at the top of his lungs in pain. "Scheiße, dass so schwer verletzt! Sie waren kein Scherz, als du sagtest, dass verdammt weh tut! (shit that hurt so badly! You weren't kidding when you said that fucking hurts!)" Gilbert yelled out loudly in german as he squirmed in pain. When Alfred and Mathias has gotten him to sit still they saw the damage that it caused. They were farther away from him than he was with them because of his spinal cord being exposed. But it stil left a welt and still broke the skin and made it slightly bleed. Alfred took the gun from Mathias and took his aim. He accidently missed his intened target which was the middle left side of his back when Ludwig had came through the front door and slammed it shut, making Alfred jump slightly and pull the trigger. What he hit was not his target, but Gilbert's collarbone. Gilbert let out another scream of pain and held his shoulder. "DAMN IT ALFRED, AIM FOR MY BACK NOT MY FUCKING SHOULDER!" Gilbert yelled out as Ludwig came into the backyard. He saw Alfred trying to get Gilbert's hand away from his shoulder and Mathias laughing his ass off. He quickly went over to his older brother and pried his hand away from his shoulder. Mathias soon walked over as Ludwig gently wiped away the orange paint to reveal the larg welt and blood. He let out a sigh and went to go get things to treat the wounds. When he came back he cleaned the wounds and left the three by themselve's to continues what ever the hell they were doing before he got there. Gilbert put his shirt back on and carefully put the paintball gun away. They all said there goodbye's after Mathias and Alfred was not in pain so they could move, which resulted in the staying another two hours.

~One Week Later~  
Mathias, Gilbert, and Alfred all hung out in Alfred's basement. They decided to show eachother what the paintball's did when they saw Mathias because he was wearing a blood red, shirt sleeve shirt. They all had scabs or bad scars from it. They all laughed at the memory of that day. They looked at eachother and agreed to never do that again, no matter what.


End file.
